


OTP

by spockside



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 12 Days Of Avengers 2012, Embedded Video, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 02:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spockside/pseuds/spockside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My love letter to Tony & Pepper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	OTP

**Author's Note:**

> Clips are from _Iron Man, Iron Man 2, The Avengers_ , and one second from an _Iron Man 3_ trailer.
> 
> Music is "I Won't Give Up On Us" by Jason Mraz.


End file.
